Part 1 HunHan : On Rainy Day
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: nggak bisa bikin summary, gomen. baca aja yaa... First ff of EXO. HunHan, NC, flat romance. review jika berkenan :D


**Part 1 (HunHan) : On Rainy Day****  
****Author : MyGummyBlackSmile or rsyiff_98 or Enma****  
****Rated : M (NC YAOI-17? Maybe? kkk XDv)****  
****Cast : HunHan, KaiSoo, SuLay, TaoKris, XiuChen, BaekYeol****  
****Genre : romance? Kkk~**

_**HunHan~**_

ZRASSSHH!

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Sebuah rumah besar tampak berdiri kokoh, seakan tidak tergoyahkan oleh hujan deras maupun angin topan. Di salah satu ruangannya, terdapat seorang lelaki berwajah imut, duduk di ambang jendela. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah bawah, dingin. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sama sekali tidak kasihan melihat orang yang ada di bawah dan sedang menahan dingin, memohon agar dibukakan pintu.

Xi Luhan, lelaki China yang kaya raya itu, mendecih ketika melihat Oh Sehun, salah satu bodyguardnya memohon-mohon untuk dibukakan pintu. Siapa suruh dia menyakiti hati Luhan?

Eh? Apa tadi? Menyakiti?

Yap. Sehun menyakiti hati Luhan yang telah dari lama memendam perasaannya. Saat itu Luhan yang sedang berjalan-jalan seorang diri ke pekarangannya yang luas, menemukan Sehun sedang berduaan, bercanda, dan terlihat sangat dekat dengan salah satu maid di rumahnya. Hanya itu? Tidak. Sehun terlihat mencium dahi maid itu lalu merangkulnya dengan kasih sayang. Yeah, tentu saja hal itu membuat hati Luhan yang sebetulnya mencintai Sehun panas.

"Luhan-_ie_, kumohooon! Buka pintunya!"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat maid yang tadi dicium Sehun tengah berlari menuju Sehun dengan membawakan handuk dan payung. Ia membuang muka, hatinya sakit lagi melihat pemandangan itu.

Dia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya, rencananya ingin menangis, namun pintu kamarnya sudah lebih dulu didobrak. Kaget bercampur kesal, dia melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Sehun yang bertelanjang dada di sana. Rambutnya basah, sungguh menggoda. Kalau saja Luhan tidak sedang marah, dia pasti sudah menyentuh rambut Sehun dan mengeringkannya.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Sehun, dingin. Matanya berkilat marah, bercampur bingung.

Luhan membuang muka. "Apanya? Pergilah ke kamarmu." Perintahnya, walaupun yang sebenarnya adalah ia ingin Sehun terus berada di sampingnya.

Sehun menutup pintu dan menguncinya, berjalan ke Luhan. "Kenapa Zhang Xi Luhan? Kau mau melarikan diri?" Tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Pergilah! Kumohon! Dan jangan panggil aku menggunakan nama lengkapku!"

Namun Sehun tetap pada tempatnya. Bahkan sekarang tangannya terulur untuk memegang tangan Luhan. Sayangnya, Luhan segera menepis keras tangan dingin yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Pergi saja dengan **maid-mu**!" Tukas Luhan, dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'maid-mu'. Sehun terbelalak, kini tahu apa yang sedang digalaukan majikannya, sekaligus cintanya.

"Hmmff... Hmmphh... Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Tawa Sehun meledak. Luhan mendorong Sehun, kesal. "Apa sih?! Tutup mulutmu, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tetap tertawa, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan yang kaget karena ciuman mendadak itu reflek mendorong bahu Sehun. Namun, karena kekuatannya dibandingkan dengan Sehun si bodyguard tampan kalah jauh, akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Sehun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya Luhan yang terengah-engah sekaligus merah padam. Sudut kiri bibirnya menaik.

"Uh-oh, Luhan _gege _cemburu rupanya? He-he-he... Maid itu adalah adikku, _ge. Don't be jealous_!" Katanya, masih tetap tertawa. Wajah Luhan merah padam, dadanya naik-turun menahan malu.

"H-hah?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Dan, Luhan _ge_tentu tahu siapa yang kucintai, 'kan?"

Sebelum Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mencium bibir Luhan lagi. Kali ini lebih 'wild' dari sebelumnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, kemudian mendorong tubuh kecil Luhan ke atas tempat tidur tanpa melepas ciuman. Sehun membelit lidah Luhan menggunakan lidahnya. Suara kecapan terdengar keras.

Lidah Sehun turun ke leher, menelusuri leher putih jenjang milik Luhan. Kedua tangannya melepas kancing kemeja Luhan. Terdengar desahan lembut keluar dari mulut Luhan yang membuat Sehun ingin segera mencicipi tubuh tuan mudanya ini. Sehun menggigit pelan leher Luhan, mengisapnya sedikit.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti. Dia berdiri, menunduk dalam. "_Mianhamnida_, Luhan _ge_," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Dia berhenti, karena tidak mau menodai Tuan Mudanya yang masih polos dan dia membayangkan betapa marahnya ayah Luhan kalau beliau tahu anak semata wayangnya sudah tidak perawan lagi._., bisa-bisa dia diusir dari rumah mewah itu dan kembali hidup menggelandang. Ditawari menjadi bodyguard atau pembantu saja dia sudah sangat bersyukur.

Alis kanan Luhan menaik, heran. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku...aku... hampir memperkosamu..."

Sesaat Luhan tertegun. Ekspresi terkejut—sedikit—terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa," katanya lalu berdiri menghampiri Sehun. "_Do it now_, Oh Sehun." Titahnya, lalu menangkup wajah Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Luhan di sela ciumannya. Sehun masih tercengang, cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Tuan Mudanya. Ragu, dia membalas ciuman Luhan yang—sengaja—dibuat menggoda (Luhan tidak bisa berciuman, tentu saja). Kecapan-kecapan yang tadi sempat tidak terdengar, kini terdengar lagi. Lebih keras.

Tangan Luhan turun menuju celana piama Sehun. Diremasnya lembut benda yang sudah menonjol itu. Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan melepas ciumannya. Dia menarik Luhan ke atas tempat tidur king size milik Luhan.

Sehun kembali menjilati leher Luhan. Erangan Luhan kini sudah tak bisa ditahan. Setiap desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan menjadi semangat bagi Sehun. Dengan sengaja Sehun menjilat leher Luhan sampai dada Luhan yang sudah membidang. Kemudian dia menjilat nipple Luhan. Dia membuat bercak kemerahan, yang menandakan kalau Luhan adalah miliknya.

Jilatannya kembali menurun, menuju perut Luhan. Lagi, dia membuat kissmark di sekitar perut Luhan. Dengan gerakan yang sengaja dilambatkan, Sehun membuka celana panjang Luhan beserta boxernya.

"Nghh..." Desah Luhan tertahan.

Sehun mengecup paha Luhan, lalu menjilat jr Luhan seduktif.

Terlihat Luhan yang sedang menahan desahannya mati-matian. Dia meremas seprai dan menggigit bibirnya. Sehun menyeringai. "Tidak usah ditahan begitu, _gege_. Keluarkan saja desahan dan erangan seksi-mu!"

Sehun memasukkan jr Luhan ke dalam mulutnya. Terdengar pekikan dari mulut Luhan. Sehun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur, meng-in-out-kan jr Luhan. Sekarang kamar besar milik Tuan Muda Xi Luhan penuh dengan suara desahan nikmat yang berasal dari pemiliknya. Untung saja kamarnya kedap suara, jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir ada yang mendengar. Kecuali, desahan Luhan terlalu keras.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Mulut terbuka, lalu dengan tertahan,

"AHH! _Fa-faster_...!"

Tangan kiri Sehun memainkan twinsball Luhan. Dia melepas jr Luhan, menyeringai lagi.

"_Call my name_!" Perintahnya.

Luhan menelan ludah, "S-Sehun."

"_My full name_!"

"O-Oh S-S-Sehun."

Sehun mendekati wajah Luhan. "_Want more_?" Tanyanya menggoda. Luhan mengangguk perlahan. Wajahnya merah padam, ditambah dengan keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. Uh-oh, _so sexy_...

"Kau yakin, _ge_?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, cepat.

"Ini akan sakit. _Gege_pasti akan marah padaku."

Luhan membuka matanya, lalu menarik wajah Sehun dan mencium bibirnya keras.

"_I. Want. It._Oh. Sehun." Kata Luhan sambil menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun mengangguk, mengarahkan jrnya ke manhole Luhan.

"Tahan."

Sehun langsung mendorong jrnya masuk. Dengan sigap dia mencium Luhan dan mengocok jr Luhan. Dia membiarkan Luhan terbiasa dengan benda yang memaksa masuk ke dalam manhole-nya.

"_Ge, can I_?"

Luhan mengangguk tanda boleh. Sehun pun meng-in-out-kan jrnya pelan-pelan. Luhan meringis menahan sakit. Sehun yang tidak tega melihat tuannya kesakitan segera berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku takut _gege_kesakitan," jawab Sehun, polos. Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku 'kan kuat. Lanjutkan, Hunnie."

Setengah ragu, Sehun melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Kini dia meng-in-out-kan jrnya dengan ritme pelan-cepat. Kaku sekali.

Sambil menggenjot(?) Luhan, mulut Sehun mampir lagi ke leher seksi Luhan. Dia membuat kissmark lagi, lebih nyata dan sangat kontras dengan leher Luhan yang putih. Luhan mendesah, membuat Sehun meng-in-out-kan jrnya dengan ritme asal dan cepat. Well, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia dan Luhan melakukan 'itu'.

Sehun terus menggenjot. Makin cepat dan cepat. Desahan yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir Luhan juga makin keras. Di genggamannya, jr Luhan membesar seiring kecepatannya meng-in-out-kan jr. Dia pun juga merasakan kalau jrnya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan karena dia tidak mau tuannya hamil, dia pun mencabut jrnya, mengambil posisi menindih namun terbalik (69 xD). Wajahnya menghadap jr Luhan, dan wajah Luhan menghadap jrnya.

Luhan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia mengulum jr Sehun, meng-in-out-kannya dengan lambat. Perlakuan Luhan membuat Sehun merasa terbang.

Sehun mengulum jr Luhan dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan tuannya. Dia meremas twinsball Luhan, menggigit pelan jr Luhan, hingga akhirnya...

"HMPPHHH!"

Luhan keluar. Dengan segera Sehun menelan cairan yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan yang tengah merasakan kenikmatan, tidak sadar kalau dia mengisap dan menggigit jr Sehun dengan keras.

Sehun masih bergelut dengan jr Luhan ketika dia merasa akan cumming. Dia melepaskan kulumannya dan menggigit keras bibirnya. Dan ketika tiba saatnya, dia mendesah keras. Luhan yang di bawahnya menelan cairan itu.

Sehun berbalik arah, menghadap wajah cantik Luhan yang benar-benar terlihat seksi sekarang. Dengan mesra dia mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan asal-asalan. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"_Gege_, enak?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus tapi berotot milik Sehun. "Aku capek…" katanya. Sehun tersenyum, "tidurlah, _ge_. Kau pasti lelah."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menguap lebar. Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia mengambil selimut, membungkus tubuh kecil naked itu. Sebelum pergi keluar, dia mengecup dahi Luhan.

Luhan terbangun, matanya sayu memandang Sehun. "Mau ke mana?" Tanyanya, serak.

"Aku mau ke luar, _ge_. Hana pasti mencariku." Jelas Sehun. Luhan memasang tampang berharap yang membuat Sehun ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

"_Don't go, please_," pintanya.

Sehun pun akhirnya kembali lagi. Dia merasa tak enak, setelah menyentuh Luhan, dia malah pergi. Maka, dia pun masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"_Sa-rang-hae. Will you be my special person_?" Tanya Sehun. Memang, dia tidak pantas bertanya seperti itu. Posisinya hanya sebagai bodyguard Luhan. Tapi, dia sangat ingin, menjadi seme Luhan.

Mendadak Luhan terbangun mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dia menatap lekat Sehun, membuat Sehun grogi. "Aku tahu aku tak pantas menanyakan hal itu," tambah Sehun cepat-cepat. Luhan masih menatapnya, dan dengan tiba-tiba dia mencium Sehun. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Sehun, membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sehun.

"Hei, Sehunnie," Luhan melepas ciumannya. "_Will you be my husband_?" Tanya Luhan disertai senyum jahil dan mata yang berkilat lucu. Sehun ternganga, "s-suami?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Yap. Sebetulnya ayah sedang mencarikan seorang lelaki untukku. Ayah sudah tahu kalau aku ini gay." Jelas Luhan yang membuat Sehun makin melongo.

"A-pa?!"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Sehun memegangi kepalanya. "Tunggu. Aku berbeda status denganmu, _gege_. Mana mungkin Tuan Zhang akan menerimaku?" Tanyanya bingung. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku kan yang mau menikah, kenapa harus ayah yang mengatur? Lagi pula…" matanya kembali berkilat jahil, "ayah sebetulnya lebih suka kalau kau yang jadi suamiku. Katanya, kau itu kuat dan lumayan pintar," lanjut Luhan.

Sehun sweatdrop mendengar alasan itu. Di satu sisi dia senang, tapi di sisi lain dia bingung.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan remasan pada jrnya. Dia menoleh ke Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan imut. "Kekeke~ milikmu besar sekali Hunnie~" katanya menggoda. Sehun tersenyum evil, "mau lagi?" Tanyanya. Luhan tertawa.

"_Now, I'm the leader_. _Ok_?"

Sehun tertawa, "_ok_, _Leader_!"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian desahan serta erangan seksi kembali memenuhi kamar itu.

**EnD XD**

* * *

Teaser next part~

"Ya! Jongin! Habiskan tehmu!" / "I just want to drink you, my Dio." / "It's just because of a cup of tea! Jangan berlebihan!" / "Dasar tak peka! Pergi dari hidupku!"

* * *

Gimana? ._.

NCnya?  
Hot? Nggak ya?._.  
Maaf ya, alur terlalu cepat._.v  
Endingnya aneh ya?._.  
Kripik *eh* kritik dan saran, dozou._.

**Bacotan author ~**

Heiheloh! Balik lagi sama sayah XD kali ini bawain nc hunhan XD wkwk kaga inget ama utang ff yang numpuk XDDv ncnya gg hot ya?._. saya gg bisa bikin yang hot kebangetan sih-_- masaiya mesti makan cabe sekilo sambil nulis nih ff biar makin hot?-_-a are you crazy-_-

Saya minta kripik #eh# kritik dan saran yah._. Biar ntar next part kaga mengecewakan._.b makasih loh *:  
Oia, yang pen pollow twitter saya, noh ada di atas XD rsyiff_98 atau yang punya twitter RP, silakan pollow ME_UKiSSeop XDd . Mention4follback ea xD #dilempar terigu#

Baibaiii! sampai jumpa next part with KaiSoo! :D


End file.
